¿Que hacemos qué? 3
by SilentDrago
Summary: Tercera entrega de "¿Que hacemos qué?". Edición NicoMaki.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Tras la aprobación unánime por parte de mis lectores, finalmente escribí una tercera entrega de "¡¿Que hacemos qué?!", esta vez protagonizada por Nico y Maki.**

 **En teoría, esta sería la última parte. ¿La razón? No veo a la pareja RinPana leyendo cosas subidas de tono, y no sé cómo reaccionaría el TsubaHono ante las mismas.**

 **Comparada con las versiones NozoEli y KotoUmi, esta es más corta, pero creo que es a la vez más sugerente.**

 **No los entretengo más. Los dejo con la historia y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **¡¿Que hacemos qué?! 3**

 _\- No sé qué tienen en la cabeza estos fans. Necesito respuestas pronto, porque yo, la grandiosa y hermosa Nico Nii, no puedo tolerar esto… Que alguien me explique…_

Un breve suspiro antecedió a un grito a todo pulmón:

\- … ¡POR QUÉ SIEMPRE APAREZCO COMO LA DOMINADA EN ESTAS HISTORIAS! ¡ESTO ES UN INSULTO! ¡UNA VIL Y ASQUEROSA MENTIRA!

La gritona era una chica pelinegra y poco desarrollada para su edad de nombre Nico Yazawa. Aprovechando la ausencia de su novia, con la que vivía en una gran casa en un barrio pudiente de Tokio, leía historias que había encontrado en un sitio de Internet. No eran, eso sí, historias recomendables para menores de edad, ya que el contenido de estas era bastante subido de tono, en muchos casos derechamente sexual.

¿Cómo surgieron? ¿Cuál fue el origen? Todo empezó en la preparatoria, cuando Nico formaba parte de un grupo de _school idols_. Su novia, Maki Nishikino, fue una de sus compañeras. Dada la interacción que las integrantes mostraban en el escenario, la fanaticada comenzó a especular sobre si de verdad existían relaciones entre ellas y plasmaron sus suposiciones en historias de diversa índole, incluyendo algunas con temas para adultos.

Todo resultó ser verdad al final. De un total de nueve chicas, ocho se emparejaron entre ellas, mientras que la sobrante, la líder, se convirtió en novia de la líder de sus principales rivales.

Volviendo con Nico y Maki, parecían la pareja más improbable de todas debido al carácter de ambas. Se la pasaban discutiendo y tratando de dejar en ridículo a la otra, pero irónicamente, mientras más se peleaban, más cercanas se volvían. Con el pasar del tiempo, los sentimientos entre ambas comenzaron a florecer y terminaron convirtiéndose en una pareja sumamente estable, para sorpresa de propios y extraños.

\- ¡Esto es denigrante! ¡Esos tontos no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que pasa entre nosotras! ¡Yo soy la mayor, yo soy la dominante en la cama!... A quién engaño, Maki-chan hace lo que quiere conmigo. Maldita genética, ¿por qué me diste un cuerpo tan pequeño?

A pesar de estar frustrada, decidió leer un par de historias más. Casi como si el destino le hubiese tenido un poco de compasión, encontró una en la que ella era la que llevaba las riendas. La cara que puso no tuvo parangón; finalmente había encontrado la motivación que necesitaba.

 _\- Ya verás, Maki-chan. Hoy yo seré el cazador y tú la presa. Nada más espera_ –pensó dándose ánimo.

Decidió trazar un plan para esa misma noche. Sabía que su pelirroja solía llegar cansada del trabajo, por lo que supuso que, haciendo los movimientos correctos, lograría su objetivo.

* * *

Maki regresó a casa bastante tarde. Se veía sumamente agotada; lo único que quería era comer algo e irse a dormir.

 _\- Menos mal mañana tengo el día libre. Ya necesitaba uno._

En medio de su cansancio, se dio cuenta de que algo extraño ocurría.

 _\- ¿Dónde está mi enana? ¿Acaso habrá salido?_

Por lo general, Maki era recibida en casa por una efusiva Nico, quien se le colgaba como una garrapata y le llenaba la cara de besos. Nada de eso había pasado ese día, lo que se le hacía raro a la pelirroja.

\- ¡Nico-chan, ¿dónde estás?!

Silencio por respuesta.

\- ¡Nico-chan!

Mismo resultado.

 _\- Creo que tendré que buscarla._

Entró a la cocina y notó un plato de crema de tomate colocado en la mesa. Junto a él había una nota escrita a mano:

"Maki-chan, tuve que salir un momento. Te dejo tu cena. Con amor, Nico Nii".

 _\- Esa tonta… Incluso se dibujó haciendo su gesto_ –sonrió ligeramente mientras su mejillas adquirían un leve tono rojizo.

La crema aún humeaba, por lo que la ojimorada dedujo que la habían servido hacía poco. No esperó más y se sentó a comer.

\- Gracias por la comida.

Tras terminar, se dirigió a su habitación. No pudo prepararse para dormir como quería en un principio, eso sí; en un pequeño escritorio cerca de la cama, vio el _notebook_ encendido. Una página de Internet se apreciaba en la pantalla y otra nota escrita a mano estaba pegada en esta.

"Lee un par de historias de este sitio. Te aseguro que te sorprenderán. Nico Nii".

 _\- Y otra vez con su dibujo… Por cierto, ¿cuál será su motivo para que me ponga a leer historias? No entiendo qué pretende… Bueno, da igual, le daré en el gusto a esa enana irritante, aunque no es como si quisiera hacerlo._

A pesar de que tenía sueño, Maki decidió seguir las indicaciones de Nico. Se sentó frente al computador y comenzó a leer algunas de las historias. Mientras más leía, más roja se ponía; de un momento a otro, su cara se mimetizó con su cabello.

\- ¡E-Estas son…! ¡Pero…! ¡Hablan de…! Bueno, al menos los fans saben quién es la que lleva la batuta cuando hacemos el amor –dijo en voz alta tratando de calmarse.

\- Eso cambiará esta noche –comentó una voz a sus espaldas.

La menor había estado tan concentrada leyendo que no se percató del momento en el que Nico entró y se situó tras ella. En realidad, la pelinegra nunca salió de la casa, sino que se había escondido esperando sorprender a su novia con la guardia baja.

\- Ni-Nico-chan…

\- ¿Te sorprendí, Maki-chan? –preguntó la bajita rodeando el cuello de la ojimorada con sus pequeños brazos–. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos?

Al terminar de hablar, la ojirrubí procedió a lamer la oreja de su amada y a susurrarle cosas provocativas. Maki, sin saber cómo reaccionar, se estremecía por el contacto.

\- Pareces muy cansada, pero no te preocupes. La grandiosa Nico Nii se encargará de ti.

La tsundere se perdía en un mar de besos, lamidas y caricias; nunca se había sentido tan indefensa. La primera vez que tuvieron relaciones, ya hacía mucho, tomó el control casi de inmediato, y esa había sido la tónica en cada ocasión. Nunca se esperó que su pequeña novia tratara de invertir los papeles alguna vez.

\- Nico-chan… Mmm… Para… Para, por favor…

\- ¿Acaso no te gusto, Maki-chan? ¿No quieres que te demuestre mi amor? –preguntaba la mayor entre beso y beso.

\- No es eso… Es solo… que estoy cansada… Quiero dormir… –respondió la más alta tratando de contenerse.

\- Veamos si con esto se te pasan las ganas de dormir.

Con algo de brusquedad, Nico volteó la silla en la que se encontraba Maki. La pelirroja no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: una pequeña pelinegra con el cabello suelto se exhibía frente a ella en _baby doll_.

\- ¿Todavía con sueño, Maki-chan? –preguntó la ojirrubí con una mirada lasciva.

Antes siquiera de dar una respuesta, la ojimorada vio cómo su novia se arrojaba sobre su regazo y comenzaba a besar, lamer y morder.

\- Ni… Nico-chan… Nico-chan…

\- Prepárate, Maki-chan. Esta noche vas a ser toda mía.

\- Creo… que… te has… estado… juntando mucho… con Nozomi…

\- Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. Ahora cállate y déjame disfrutar de ti.

\- Nico… chan…

* * *

Una cama revuelta y deshecha se convirtió en mudo testigo de lo que ocurrió esa noche de pasión.

Las dos chicas yacían desnudas y con algunos rastros de sudor, apenas cubiertas con una sábana. De un lado, una pelirroja dormía plácidamente, abrazando el cuerpo de su adorada novia. La susodicha novia, por otra parte, miraba el techo con desdén y una cara de total seriedad. No entendía qué había pasado.

 _\- Te lo juro, Maki-chan, la próxima vez yo seré la dominante. ¡Maldición, me duele todo!_

* * *

 **Y así termina este fic. Recuerden que pueden dejar su review para opinar al respecto.**

 **Muchos se preguntarán por qué no incluí la segunda y la tercera parte junto con la primera. La respuesta es simple: no quise. A pesar de que las tres están en el mismo universo y las temáticas son similares, traté de que fueran relativamente independientes entre sí; pueden ser leídas en cualquier orden. Además, originalmente solo tenía planeada la versión NozoEli; la KotoUmi me la sugirieron y la NicoMaki se me ocurrió después.**

 **Dejo la puerta abierta al que quiera escribir las escenas que omití en los tres fics (ya saben a cuáles me refiero).**

 **Por último, como les dije a mis seguidores en Facebook, voy a estar algo ocupado estos días, así que los nuevos capítulos de "Navegando hacia ti" y "Love Live: En busca de la maestra" van a demorar un tiempo en salir. Espero me disculpen.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
